Who Is That?
by DeidaraIsMine23
Summary: Deidara and Sasori go and get a new Akatsuki member.  Do her and Sasori REALLY know each other?  Do her and Deidara REALLY have something? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: A New Girl, Eh?

"But Tobi doesn't think we need another girl! Tobi already doesn't like Konan-san!"

Konan flashed Tobi a glare.

Pein yelled at Tobi. "Tobi, no one cares about your opinion. According to my research, this girl is one of the worst criminals on the planet. She may even be worse than all of us."

Itachi chuckled one of his rare chuckles. "I doubt that. What'd she do? Kill her family?"

Everyone laughed at Itachi's joke. Everyone except the leader that is.

"Actually yes. When she was one. She was preforming a jutsu without realizing it and accidently set a fire ablaze. The cops realized that it was her fault and she was put in prison. Imagine, a twelve month old baby, in prison! Ha! But anyways, when she was five, she broke out of the prison, killing twelve prison guards in the process."

"Hmmm. God, this girl's badass, un..." mumbled Deidara. Evreyone agreed, except Itachi, who looked angery.

"What's the matter, Itachi? Angry someone's actually better than you?" Kisame asked sarcasticly.

Itachi gave him a not-so-uncommon glare.

Hidan inerrupted them. "Well what makes this girl so spial that we need an eleventh member?"

"Yeah!" Kakuzu agreed. "More members means more mouths to feed, which means less money!"

"You'll figure it out as soon as you meet her." Pein answered.

"well," Zetsu answered. "Who get this 'pleasure' of going and getting this girl?"

Their leader had to think abot this one for a while. Not having this girl could cost his organization quite a bit.

"Tobi and Deidara." he finally decided.

"Not fast. She might get so annoyed with Tobi right there that she'll decide to say no." Sasori, who had been quietly standing in the cornor finally spoke up.

"And there is no way in hell I'm going and getting this lady, hmm. If she's anything like Konan, we don't need her, un." Deidara said angrily.

"Tobi a good boy?" Tobi said quietly.

"I suppose you're right, Sasori. You can go instead. But Deidara, there's no way you're getting out of this. If she says yes, and of course she will, you guys will be partners. You're going."

"Why meeee, un?" Deidara whined.

"Did I mention that the twelve gaurds were the ones killed only by her hands and jutsu. She blew up the prison with a bomb." Pein told everyone, an evil smile on his face.

"... Hmmm. We leave at dawn, Sasori. Don't be late or I'm bombing your room, un." and with that, Deidara ran away excitedly.

"Great, we're gonna have another useless bomber." Hidan mumbled. Zetsu agreed, as they went upstairs to their rooms.

Itachi quietly walked away, and Kisame yawned while grabbing his pajamas out of the clean clothes basket.

Everyone went to bed except Sasori and Pein. Sasori started heading off to bed, but Pein stopped him.

"I need you to keep an eye on Deidara. He can't screw up this mission. I leave the fate of this organization in your hands, Sasori. Good night."

Sasori bowed, and headed to bed.

"Another useless bomber, eh?" Pein chuckled. "Let's see him say that when Sabrina murders that immortal freak."

_Hi everyone! So I'm new here and I'm gonna introduce myself. My name's Leah. Yo. Haha! So, what do you think so far? Is it dumb? I'm scared it is. Oh well though. Review so you can tell me what you do and don't like! I'll love you forever3_

_~Leah_


	2. Chapter 2: Out To Hunt

_Heh heh heh... un! I can't wait to meet someone who believes in the same form of art as I! No one appreciates me here. It'll be nice to have someone who does! I'm sure she'll feel the same way, un! Now better get to bed so I can get up and look my best, hmmm. _Deidara thought.

*TIME SKIP* ~dawn~

Sasori watched as Deidara skipped over to the meeting point.

"Well, I didn't know you're such a morning person..." Sasori noted.

"I'm not, hmmm. Just excited! Another bomber! AND IT'S A GIRL, un!" Deidara yelled.

Sasori started walking. "We better get started if we want to get to her tonight before dusk. Pein had no idea where she was. She could be anywhere, so we're going to spilt up in one land and then call the other when we find her."

"WOOOOOHOOOO! Where are we going first? The Land of the Waves? When we go to the Land of Fire, can we stop and annoy Itachi's little brother? Pleeeeeease. It's so fun to do that! I wanna go swi-"

"Shut up Deidara. Make one of your damn birds and lets head to the Land of Mist. Knowing Sabrina, that's where she'll be. Plus it's small."

Deidara took a lump of clay out of his pocket, and smushed it between his hand. In a few minutes, they would take the bird he was making to the land of waves.

"Done!" Deidara proclaimed a few minuted later. "Be careful getting on. He's slippery since he's new." They climbed on Deidara's "art", and took off.

*TIME SKIP* ~a few hours later~

"Almost there." Sasori told Deidara.

"Hmmm. Sasori? What did you mean when you said "Knowing Sabrina" un? I've been thinking about this the whole trip, and I just can't figure it out." Deidara inquired to Sasori.

"Deidara, you have to promise me you won't tell the Leader about this. Do you promise me?"

"Oh yes, un! I promise! Hmmm, I won't even tell that dipshit Tobi!" Deidara quickly agreed.

"Well, Deidara. I knew Sabrina when both her and I were young. After she broke out of prison, I met her in the woods. I helped her. She had been pulling a Zetsu, eating whatever came along. When she was hungry enough, she would eat human meat. But that's survival of the fittest. I gave her food, and water, and new clothing. she lived with me for a while. That's when we were both around thirteen."

"Hmmm, ew. But what happened?" Sasori noticed a flash of jealousy in Deidara's eyes.

Sasori laughed. "Goodness, Deidara. You haven't even met her, and you like her already! Anyways, what kind of puppet do you think I am? Maybe we had a little... 'fun' in the past, but we were thirteen for God's sake! She left me a note after about three months that she had to go back on the run. She left me alone. Truly alone. That's when I killed my parents. They didn't love me, so I figured their puppets might. That's when I turned into what I am today. I blame Sabrina. But I knew I had to come with. Good luck with her Deidara. We're here." and with that he jumped off the bird and went to search for her.

"Hmm. That was odd, un. That's interesting. Well, time to search for her!"


	3. Chapter 3: Young Ones Always Know Best

~Following Sasori~

"Arg. I can't believe I just told him that. Deidara can't keep a secret. Pein's going to find out." Sasori said aloud to himself. "Oh well. I guess it's best if everyone knows. Although I'm glad I turned myself into a puppet when I did. Human me was such a weakling. He never could've handled seeing Sabrina again."

He ran into the village. Before he went in, he took of his cloak. It was a good thing he had only shown his semi-human self, the real him, once after joining the Akatski. Otherwise he nver would've made it through that village withouta few fights. And he had a feeling Sabrina wasn't going to ccoperate, so he had to save as much chakra as possible. Wearing normal clothing, he entered the village. He suddenly noticed a wall of wanted people on to the right of him. He looked at it and chuckled. It was full of the members of the Akatski. Everyone. He counted. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. 11. Diedara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Pein, his own orginal puppet sheild, Itachi, Tobi, Zetzu. _ And there, smack in the middle of them all was Sabrina's face. He smirked. She was the only one not wanted for Akatski crimes. _Leave it to Sabrina to stand out. _he thought. Sabrina always had a way of doing that. Starting jutsu at such a young age, she was truly remarkable. _Too bad her power hasn't been used and put to it's full pontention... yet. Let's just hope Deidara doesn't mess this up._

He ripped off the sign and walked over to a young lady with a child. "Excuse me, ma'am." he interrupted. "But what do you know about the whereabouts of this woman?"

"Why would you bring that up around a child?" she scolded him.

"Sorry ma'am, but I need to know." Sasori told her.

"Run along and go tell Daddy what we did today." she said as she ushered the child into the house and shut the door behind the, say, four year old. "Why would you possibly want to find her? You may be a young, handsome, strong boy, but that... murderer is unstoppable!"

Sasori thought about this for a moment, coming up with a lie. "You underestimate my power. But enough of that. Please tell me what you know. She killed my father and I promised my mother I would avenge him. Please ma'am."

The young lady looked around, cautious. "Last I heard she was still in our country. If you'd allow me too, I'll gladly help you fin-"

"Not needed. But thank you so much for your help ma'am. I must be leaving now." _Perfect. The young ones always know the best news._

**Hey! I see you're back! Or here! Hehe. Both of my chapter have gotten one review. I'd like to see 3 to continue. I have chapters up to like 8, but if I don't get much intrest, I''ll just write for myself! So tell your friends! And review yourself! It'd make me a happy person! And inbox me any question you have (i.e. How'd you come up with Sabrina?)**

**Lots of Looooove ;)**

**Leah!**


	4. Chapter 4: What A Pretty Girl!

~Following Deidara~

_I bet I can find her first. I'm a better tracker. Always have been._

Snap. Snap. Snap. That' all he heard with each step. He felt the cool breeze on his face. He could never be this alone at the layer. This was nice. Then, all of the sudden he felt a fast gust of air. He narrowed his eyes. _That's odd. Definately not normal for a day like today. _He rolled his eyes. _Probably another dumb bounty hunter here to get me. I'll show him._

"I know your out there. C'mon out. Let's just fight fair and square." he called out to the dummy. Then, he noticed a pair of shining green eyes peeking out of a tree. Then he saw a figure quickly jump down.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl asked. "And what do we need to fight about? I know I'm wanted and all, but if you think you can beat me, you're crazy." the girl winked. "It'll be a shame killing you. You're such a pretty young girl!"

"I AM NOT A GIRL, UN! I am Deidara, hmmmm, an Artist! An Akatsuki member. And I doubt you could beat me, un!"

"A fellow artist, huh? What kind of art do you specialize in? Sharingan?" she flashed a single red eye. Deidara gasped. _An Uchiha? _The girl snickered. "No, I'm not an Uchiha. I'm just... Special, let's say. My best friend was an Uchiha. You may have heard of him. When he got his new eyes, I got his old ones. Ever heard of Uchiha Obito? The one who gave Hatake Kakashi his? I got the other eye! But that can't be your art. Few have sharingan. Is it bombs?" She threw a small bomb his way. "I bet that's it. Aren't bombs fun? I don't have a speciality. I love and specalize in all art!"

"How did you know? All those things... things I was thinking. No one can know those things, not without touching! Who are you?" the blond haired MAN demanded.

The girl laughed. "Like I said. I'm special. I have a special conection with everything. Any living being within a mile radius of me, I can hear their thoughts. Well, there's a few who I can't. But that's a story for another day. If only you'd have another day for me to tell it to you."

The beautiful black-haired girl lunged at Deidara and pinned him to a tree. "I am Hatake Sabrina. I am you're worst nightmare. But I suppose I don't have a last name. My older brother hates me. I don't mind though. He was brat."

Deidara struggled. "So this is the little Sabrina, un. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to fight WITH you, hmm. We'll be a team." Deidara held up an Akatsuki robe. "Pein would like you to join the Akatsuki. You can try to decline the offer, hmm, but we'll get you in the end. We always do. So do you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way, un?"

"What if I refuse to accept? Only one person has ever beaten me in battle. And I kinda let him. I'd feel to bad to have the person who shares someone's eyes with me be killed on my fault. You must remember, only a true long distance fighter can beat me. But I've never come across one good enough. And I know what you're thinking. 'A true long distnce fighter... like me?' And because I don't feel like having a fight, so I will accept your offer... for now but if I choose so I will leave by my own free will."

"We'll discuss it with Pein, hmm. For now, let's go back to the hideout. Watch out. I'll explain what to do on the ride. Now here-step back un,." But when Deidara looked over at Sabrina, she was already atop of her own clay masterpiece.

She giggled. "Oh, you were gonna make your own? Oops. Well might as well hop on mine." She smiled. "Or do you not trust me enough yet?"

"I'm not scared, un!" Deidara claimed as he climbed on. "Now let's go!"

**I'm dissapointed. I gave a day and got one reveiw, which is pretty good. anywho, since I have one person who seems to be really intersted in my story(Thanks, TeamTHEFT!), I decided I shall continue it, mostly because I already have tons of chapters written. What do you think will happen? Review! Give me ideas!**


End file.
